Mending What The Spirit Bent
by iPreferTrashPanda
Summary: Korra tells Tenzin, Bumi and Kya the truth. And let everyone know what happened a life time ago.


I _ **know this was long overdue but thanks to**_ fanficgirlkd _ **I was inspired to find this story and publish it. Its the last one in the Cloud series.**_

* * *

Korra was running through the temple, calling for Tenzin and his siblings. "Tenzin! Kya! Bumi!"

They were playing cards, listening to Bumi's army stories as the game progressed.

Tenzin heard Korra's shout and called back, "over here Korra." He didn't miss the distress in her voice, it was actually quite worrying to hear her sound so worried when he thought she had been meditating.

Korra burst through the entry way outside, looking at the siblings sitting at a table that overlooked a large collection of flowers that were growing in the garden below. She was panting, which wasn't at all surprising considering she had ran from the far side of the temple.

"Korra, what is it?" Bumi asked, looking at her face.

"I have to show you all something.. Well I have to tell you all something first.. It's a huge mess.." She panted, walking towards them and sitting down.

"Take your time." Kya said, pouring the girl a cup of tea. "Just relax and breath." She gave her the cup of steaming tea.

Korra nodded, taking the cup. "Thank you." She took a sip, watching as the siblings continued their game.

"So Korra, what did you want to tell us?" Bumi asked, pulling the pile of coins to himself. Tenzin dropped his cards against the table, annoyed that he lost, while Kya laughed at her brother's reaction.

Korra smiled, before speaking and losing her smile. "Okay, here it goes..."

She told them everything, how Bumi had been an airbender before Aang took it away right in front of Kya when they were children, parroting his past life's words that it had, at the time, been for the best. The incident with the glider, how close the three of them were and finally how Aang spirit bent their hearts and minds to turn the elder siblings against Tenzin.

She expected them to become angry with her, because of this. But she hadn't expected the three of them to hug her while crying. To hear the repeated and teary words of 'thank you'.

Korra pulled away from them, "you aren't mad?"

Kya shook her head. "At you? No." She wiped her eyes. "At dad? Yeah."

"That wasn't fair." Tenzin said.

"If you mean about dad turning us against you, then yeah. That was messed up-"

"No, I mean it wasn't fair that he took away your bending." Tenzin said, feeling anger and guilt over all of this. Anger because of the trouble it had all caused. And guilt because he became what Bumi was destined to be. Sure, what Aang did to the three of them was bad, but what he did to Bumi was worse.

Bumi nodded. Yeah, it had been unfair, but "it's like dad said. It was for the best and if that hadn't happened then you wouldn't have been born, the air nomads wouldn't have had a successful heir and nothing would have been the same."

Kya put a hand on Bumi's shoulder, knowing that it wasn't the best option for any of them. Tenzin remained quiet throughout this ordeal, much like Korra, watching.

Until Korra spoke anyway.

"There is something I have to do." She put her hands on Tenzin, one hand on his forehead and the other on his chest. The familiar green flash let the area. The same process was repeated with Bumi and Kya, Tenzin rubbing his arrow as he watched as Bumi was shaking his head and Kya was rubbing her temples. The three siblings looked at each other in silence once more.

"Wolf tail? Bison?" Bumi spoke first, testing those forgotten names from childhood.

Kya nodded, tears springing to her eyes.

Tenzin took a little longer to speak. "Yeah, we're here. Air Brother."

The hugging rang anew between the three of them, as they regained that long lost connection.

Later that afternoon, they were telling everyone their lost childhood stories. No one believed it, well until Korra told them that Aang had bent the spirits of his children.

When Katara heard this, she became sad and angry. She had no way of knowing any of this, but if she did then she would have stopped this.

They didn't blame her, the siblings assured their mother. Katara asked Korra if she could try spirit bending her soul so she could remember. She didn't remember much, from Bumi and Kya's early days.

Korra nodded, saying she would try. She pressed her hands against Katara's chest and forehead. And the green flash shinned against the wall of the air temple, everyone watching in curiousity but three watched with hope. For what? They didn't know.

Katara hugged her children, saying that she was sorry. That back then, Aang had talked to her about Bumi's bending. And all she could remember after she disagreed with him was the flash of green.

They didn't know what to say as they hugged her, other than they forgave her. Because the same thing happened to them and she couldn't have stopped Aang if she tried. And now all they had to do was heal from the pain that was caused.


End file.
